


Soggy Coffee Filters

by TheBrain



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Deaf Character, Disabled Character, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrain/pseuds/TheBrain
Summary: Pretty girls are hard to talk to, especially she hears and you barely do.
Relationships: Korra (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Soggy Coffee Filters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually hard of hearing, so this is somewhat self indulgent.

Korra didn't know any other languages, though she probably should. I mean, she's the avatar after all. She didn't exactly have the attention span for it. Korra wished to learn another language, but wishing isn't enough.

Whereas (y/n), had basically been raised bilingual. Not like she had a choice. Being hard of hearing was like being part of two worlds. The hearing world, and the Deaf world. It didn't bother you as much as it bothered others at times. 

You lived somewhat of a simple life. Quite enjoyable, really. You were going to a coffee shop in Republic City, one you were a regular at. The barista smiled upon your arrival and said, "the regular?" You simply nodded, and sat down with your eyes on the barista, waiting for your drink. 

Suddenly the barista opened his mouth and blinked a few times, staring at the door. You turned your head to see what had the barista in a tizzy. The person he was staring at looked familiar, and you racked your brain trying to remember where you had seen her.

Ah, she was the avatar, which would make sense, considering everyone's reaction to her arrival. Korra. She was quite a pretty girl, though you doubted she was into girls. Plus she's the avatar. Way out of your league. She ordered her drink, grabbed it, and left. 

You couldn't help but hope she'd come back. It was wishful thinking, though. You went back to the coffee shop as usual, and she wasn't there. 

It had been 3 days since you saw Korra. You had begun to give up on seeing her again. It's not like she even knew you anyways, she presumably had no reason to come back. Besides the coffee being pretty good. 

It had been 4 days now. You were finishing your drink, when the baristas eyes got wide as he stared at the door. You turned to look and saw Korra. That light and airy feeling filled your chest. She was ordering a drink now, and you really didn't think this through. Are you seriously just supposed to flirt with the avatar? It's not like you had much time to think about this. She grabbed her drink and this time, she sat down. You breathed a sigh of relief. Now was your chance. You could pretend like you didn't know who she was, but you doubted that it would work. Everyone knows who the avatar is. Your heart rate started to speed up the more you thought about how you were supposed to approach her. It was like ripping off a bandaid, you just had to do it. 

You sat up and grabbed your coffee, taking a deep breath in. With each step, you got more and more anxious. Stopping right in front of her table, you gulped. 

"Can I sit here?" She flickered her eyes upwards towards you and you both made eye contact. She smiled a warm smile, "of course." You hadn't really thought this far. What were you even supposed to talk about? Korra stared at you expectantly, and your nerves really started to get the better of you. You took a deep breath, "what coffee did you get?" Wow, your voice felt really weird right now, weirder than usual. 

Korra moved her fingers towards her cup, probably subconsciously. "Ah, I just got a white chocolate mocha." This wasn't that hard, right? "You don't look like the type to have a sweet tooth, but I suppose I don't look like the type to drink my coffee black." Your shoulders relaxed as she let out a chuckle. She said something, but it didn't really make sense. Ah, here was the annoying part about speech. She said something about the water tribe, you knew that much. Your eyebrows scrunched for a second as you tried to decipher what came off her lips. Korra seemed to read your mind, she repeated what she said.

"We didn't have much coffee in the southern water tribe," she said, "I suppose I never got used to the bitter taste." Well this girl was surprisingly easy to talk to. 

Time seemed to fly by, and you had been talking about random things. It was quite an enjoyable time. Korra even asked to meet you again sometime. You smiled at this proposal, and of course agreed. 

You hoped things would go well.


End file.
